


The War That Never Was

by Rodya_Smith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Time War, Written before s8 aired
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodya_Smith/pseuds/Rodya_Smith
Summary: Le fiamme distruggono la Cittadella, è giunta la fine per i gloriosi Signori del TempoÈ così che termina l'Ultima Grande Guerra del Tempo, la Guerra Che Non È Mai Stata.E il figlio più degenere di Gallifrey sta a guardare.





	The War That Never Was

Urla, grida, gemiti, pianti, passi affrettati, tentativi di fuga, ostacoli, paura, lacrime, terrore, sussurri, baci, stragi, ordini, disobbedienza, fuoco, caos, morte.

Silenzio.

Le mani del Maestro sono sporche di sangue, e non solo in senso figurato. Il corpo massacrato di Rassilon giace a pochi metri di distanza, svariate ossa rotte e il cranio spaccato, pezzetti di cervello come zattere immerse in un oceano di plasma ancora fresco. Non ci sarà per lui alcuna rigenerazione.

Silenzio.

La Sala del Parlamento è vuota. Tutti sono fuggiti, in preda al panico, credendo di poter trovare un luogo sicuro in cui rifugiarsi e attendere la fine dell'attacco. Ma non esistono luoghi sicuri, non più, non su Gallifrey, non per un Signore del Tempo.

Silenzio.

Il Maestro si avvicina al pannello di vetro in fondo alla sala, i suoi passi dalla macabra, lenta cadenza riecheggiano nel vuoto. Da lì può vedere l'intera Cittadella; può vedere le navi nemiche invadere la città, sterminare chiunque provi a fermare la loro avanzata; può vedere i soldati sparare, tentare di resistere, accasciarsi al suolo per la seconda, la quinta, l'ultima volta; può vedere i civili scappare, nascondersi, invocare aiuto o pietà. Morti, tutti morti.

Silenzio.

Solo un rumore s'ode, quello del sangue che gocciola dalle mani del Maestro e s'addensa ai suoi piedi in una pozza scura. Persino i tamburi si sono fermati, e quasi gli viene da ridere di fronte a quella tregua concessagli alla fine del tempo da quel suono che da sempre lo accompagna, suo amico e nemico. La risata gli gonfia il petto, prorompente; non vittoriosa, bensì tremante e isterica. Il riso si mischia al pianto, singhiozzi incontrollabili lo scuotono, lacrime amare gli bruciano il volto, così come le fiamme salgono al cielo dorato, devastando la sua patria. Sarà anche il figlio più degenere di Gallifrey, ma il senso del dovere non gli è estraneo. Vedere i luoghi della sua infanzia distrutti è un coltello affilato nei cuori; sapere di non poter far nulla per porre fine a questo scempio è il colpo di grazia. Ogni sforzo per raggiungere la salvezza è vano; non c'è futuro per Gallifrey e i suoi figli, bloccati da qualche parte, oltre il tempo e oltre lo spazio, dove mai nessuno potrà giungere in loro soccorso. Probabilmente dall'altra parte, dove l'universo brulica di vita, i Signori del Tempo sono considerati una leggenda, una bella favola su un'ipotetica età dell'oro agli albori dell'esistenza; oppure nessuno si ricorderà di loro, e la storia della più geniale specie mai esistita cadrà nell'oblio eterno.

Le navi continuano ad atterrare, i nemici scendono sul campo. Quando finirà questa guerra? Quando capiranno che è già finita? L'Ultima Grande Guerra del Tempo, la Guerra Infinita, la Guerra Che Non È Mai Stata.

I Dalek entrano nella Sala, i loro occhi sono tutti puntati sull'unica forma di vita presente.

« TU SARAI STERMINATO! »  


E il Maestro ride, ride e piange, perché è così che la sua ultima vita finisce ma non gli importa, non ora, non più. Si volta, allarga le braccia, li invita, attende.

Un raggio laser.

Nessuna rigenerazione.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic secoli fa, molto prima che l'ottava stagione andasse in onda, e dunque prima di sapere che il Maestro si sarebbe rigenerato in Missy. Non so esattamente perché la sto pubblicando qui e ora, onestamente.  
> Grazie a coloro che hanno letto e sono arrivati qui in fondo


End file.
